Primal
by Triangulum
Summary: "My God, you're damaged." After a rough night, Emily makes a visit to Morgan's house but things move a little beyond late night coffee with a colleague. "Emily," he said, running his thumb along her skin. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I haven't written a Criminal Minds fic before, but inspiration struck and who am I to argue? Just a one shot.**

The man leaned forward, reaching out to run his fingers through her shining, raven hair. Emily Prentiss leaned away immediately, trying to soften the reaction with a small smile. He put his hand to the table instead, grasping his wine glass to make it look like he had meant to take a drink. This was the fifth time Emily had been out with this man. He was tall, successful and actually reasonably intelligent.

"Is there something wrong?" he, Gary, asked. They'd just finished appetizers and were waiting for the main course. He figured it was the perfect time for a little Gary/Emily contact, though she seemed to think differently. Emily took another sip of wine. It was an expensive restaurant, formal attire, forty dollar entrees and decorative silverware. He was trying desperately hard to impress her.

"No, nothing's wrong," Emily answered, trying to put on a face like she was having a fabulous time. A little voice in her head was reminding her that if you need to pretend, it probably wasn't going anywhere, but she tried to squash it down. Gary was an average guy, he was ready to move on a bit farther than she was, and for some reason she was hesitating. It wasn't that she disliked him, not at all, she just wasn't feeling it. She needed someone she didn't wince from.

"So why'd you pull away?" he asked. Emily raised her eyebrows. She hadn't expected him to push it.

"It's not personal," she told him. "Just a knee jerk reaction."

"Because you think I might be a psycho killer," he said hotly.

"Whoa," Emily said. "I didn't say that, where'd that come from?"

"You've kept distance from me from day one. You won't let me walk you to your door or walk behind you, or help you out of the car, or hell touch you at all. Don't you trust me even a little bit?"

"With my job, you don't trust people automatically," she said.

"So because you bathe in blood all day, you won't let anyone near you at all? God, you're so damaged," he said in a tone very near disgust. Emily froze in shock then felt a very unpleasant smile slide onto her face.

"You always walk with a hand holding your jacket closed, hiding that beer belly you've sprouted. You walk with your shoulders back but eyes down, trying to look more confident than you actually are. Your eyes dart around whenever anyone brings up at topic that takes any intelligence. All in all you're a cowardly, scared little bunny rabbit who's not quite smart enough to keep up with everyone around him."

Gary's face contorted into something very close to a snarl. "You bitch."

Emily stood. "You're not the first to say it." She pulled her long black coat off the back of her chair and pulled it on. She glared, dark eyes boring into the useless man in front of her with a death grip on his wine glass. "God knows you won't be the last." She swept out of the restaurant, ignoring the curious looks from the nearby patrons. "Ass," she muttered. Truth was there were only a few people she didn't automatically flinch away from, and most of them were on her team.

It was a Friday night; Prentiss wasn't the only one with plans. Morgan had taken Reid out on the town trying to help the younger man with his social skills.

"Right over there," he said, nodding over Reid's shoulder. "The brunette with the silver and green dress. She keeps staring at you."

"I'm standing next to you," Reid reminded him doubtfully. "She's probably staring at you."

"Trust me, man. Go talk to her." Morgan nearly shoved Reid to the other side of the bar before relaxing back on his stool, talking in the scene of the crowded, noisy bar. He glanced over and saw the brunette smile brilliantly at Reid. Morgan smiled. "Go get 'em kid."

"That your friend?" asked a small blonde woman next to him. She leaned over when she spoke, giving him a nice view down her low cut shirt.

"Yeah, he is," Morgan said, giving the woman a classic Derek Morgan smile.

"That's sweet," she said. "I'm Cassidy."

"Derek," he said.

"So Derek, are you going to ask me to dance?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, offering her a hand. She took it and pulled him to the small dance floor. She moved right up against him, bumping and grinding against him. Grabbing his hands, she put them on her waist as she moved her hips, rubbing over a very sensitive spot. He danced right along with her, ignoring the nagging lack of surety in the back of his mind. A song or two later, Morgan and his blonde made their way back to the bar for drinks.

"So Derek," Cassidy said, sipping her apple-tini. "What exactly do you do for fun?"

"Well," he said, taking a swig of beer. "I work a lot, but I like to volunteer with kids when I can, and I like to work on houses. What about you, Miss Cassidy?"

"Miss Cassidy," she repeated with a giggle. "I work at The Pink Parasol with my roommate." Morgan tried valiantly to keep his smile intact. The Pink Parasol was a seedy strip club with known ties to prostitution. "And on my nights off I like to go out, get my party on," she finished with a flirtatious smile. It was that moment when Morgan felt older than ever. What the hell was going doing with a twenty-something party girl stripper who was maybe hooker? He shook his head to himself and downed the rest of the beer. "You okay baby?" she asked, noting the silence.

"Yeah," he said. He looked around for Reid, giving himself a distraction. "Just wondering where my buddy went."

"Right over there," Cassidy said, pointing to the dance floor. The brunette had convinced a very uncomfortable Reid to dance. She had a hand on his waist, trying to show him how to move his hips with the music. She gave him a gentle smile and nodded. He smiled a little awkwardly at her, but seemed to generally be having a good time. Morgan grinned to himself. Go kid.

"You know, we could all work something out," Cassidy said.

"What?" Morgan asked, hoping he misunderstood.

Cassidy nodded over at Reid. "I'm sure the three of us could have some fun together. I won't even charge extra for him."

Morgan shook his head. "No way. Sorry sweetheart, not my thing."

"Well we can make it just you and me," Cassidy said, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll still lower my rate."

Morgan disentangled himself from her. "What do I look like to you?" he asked. "I don't bar hop for prostitutes."

Cassidy snorted, affronted. "Cheapskate," she muttered and moved on to another target. Morgan grimaced in disgust. When did he become the guy that got approached by hookers in bars? Was he becoming the older guy hitting on women a little too young? Did he give off the desperate man whore vibe, is that why Cassidy had come to him? Morgan suddenly felt dirty and all he wanted more than anything was a shower. He looked over and caught Reid's eye. The other man was still very busy with his brunette. Morgan shot him a smile and waved to let him know he was leaving. Reid looked worried for a minute about flying solo but the brunette caught his attention again, letting Morgan leave without guilt.

He'd only had two beers over the hours they'd been there, so he was still able to drive. He made it back to house in only 20 minutes. The entire drive was spent silence, no music at all which was especially weird for him. He'd been fine with his casual relationship lifestyle up until now, so when did that change? What did he want now? Good questions he didn't have the answers to.

"Damn it," he muttered. He did exactly what he'd wanted to, turned the shower's water onto hot. He stood there, absorbing feeling of the water pounding against his back and neck, letting the pressure pound out the stressful knots. Groaning when the water turned cold, he abandoned the shower. He changed into a tee shirt and sweats. It was midnight, a bit early for him to turn in on a Friday night but he figured he might as well just head to bed when a tentative knock echoed through the small house. He frowned. Midnight wasn't usually when he got many visitors. A look through the peephole revealed Emily, coat pulled tightly around her against the cold. She turned to leave, assuming he was asleep when the door opened.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she answered. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" she asked, referring to his casual dress.

"No, you're fine. Are you okay?" he asked. Her face looked slack, almost as if someone had pulled the emotions right out of her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Bad night," she said and shivered. Morgan could've kicked himself, leaving her shivering in the cold in a short dress.

"Here, come on in," he said, guiding her in with a hand on her back. She noted wryly that she didn't flinch when Morgan touched her. Take that, Gary. She took off her coat and took a seat on the couch and Morgan went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Hey, what're you even doing here, I thought you were taking out Reid?" Emily asked, remembering the plans he'd mentioned earlier.

"I did, I left the boy genius at the bar dancing with a hot brunette," Morgan said with a smile.

Emily gave a surprised laugh. "No way."

"Yes way," he confirmed. "It's okay though, I've got my own hot brunette," he said with a wink.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Derek Morgan, you're incorrigible.

"Don't I know it," he said. He sat next to her, very close and handed her a cup of coffee. She sighed in relief as the hot liquid made its way down her throat. Morgan took in her elegant appearance with an appreciative eye. The royal purple v-neck dress hugged her curves and ended above her knees. His eyes raked down her toned legs ending with the black strappy heels. The glistening pendant and earring set gave it a subtle look that screamed Emily. She was wearing light makeup but the effect was stunning, making her dark gorgeous eyes stand out even more. He mentally whistled to himself. Whoever messed up tonight was really missing out. She glanced up and was momentarily frozen by the intensity of his eyes, not far away from hers at all.

"So, rough night?" he asked. His voice was gentle. They'd done this before, if either of them had a hard time with a case they'd give each other a call. They'd spent many nights watching movies or playing poker, both trying to get the other to open up. Morgan enjoyed this immensely actually, he'd learned more about her since they'd started this ritual than he had in the years before.

"Oh yeah," Emily said. "Some dates just make you wonder why the hell you bother, you know?"

"Oh I know," he said, trying to shake off the thought of Cassidy. "What happened, Princess?"

"He seemed like a good guy, we'd been out before. Turns out he has no self confidence and is aggressive to make up for it."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, immediately looking her up and down for bruises.

"No, nothing like that."

"What'd he do, Emily?" Morgan asked, putting a hand on her knee. She took another sip of coffee and fiddled with the mug's handle. She glanced up and his eyes were still on her, waiting. She sighed. The Derek Morgan charm at work, he didn't even have to say anything, just turn those warm, penetrating eyes on her and she was ready to spill.

"I'm just worried that I think he might be right," she muttered, still warming her hands on the mug. Morgan was getting made, no one ever made Emily unsure and the fact that whoever this dick was had managed to actually disturb her made him want to cause some serious injury. He moved closer to get a better look at her, his hand a warm weight on her leg.

"Emily-" Morgan said but was cut off.

"Do you think I'm damaged?" she asked. Those eyes on her showed his shock and anger and she immediately looked away. "Sorry, I should go." She tried to stand and put her coat on but Morgan kept pressure on her knee.

"You're kidding, right? He actually said that?"

"Well," Emily said. "His exact works were 'God, you're damaged', but yeah he did."

Morgan ran his free hand over his face. How some guys mess up a good thing was so completely beyond him. "Emily, I need you to listen to me. The job we do is hard. Most of the time people outside the job won't understand that we see the world in a different way than they do. We know there is evil in the world, they live in ignorance. And yet you still see the beauty in everything around you, that's rare Emily. Anyone who doesn't see what they have with you is a fool. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks. Sometimes there are brutal reminders that we aren't like everyone else."

"Yeah I hear you there," he told her. She leaned forward to put her coffee cup on the table and when she looked back he was still staring at her. He was stuck on how someone with a chance at Emily could be so stupid to mess it up. The woman before him had everything, intelligence, great sense of humor, and a right hook that could stop a truck. Of course, it didn't hurt that she was drop dead sexy, too. You could bar hop your entire life and never find someone like her. Hell, he had bar hopped and he'd never even come close, no closer to perfect than the woman sitting next to him. He moved his arm from the back of the couch and cradled the nape of her neck with his hand. She didn't move away, in fact if he wasn't mistaken, she actually leaned into him a bit.

"Emily," he said, running his thumb along her skin. "I need to know that you believe me when I say there's nothing wrong with you. Absolutely nothing. He's a moron not to see it." His hand suddenly felt very hot against her neck. They were sitting very close on the couch, close enough that she was worried he might actually feel her pulse speeding up. He used the hand on his neck to pull her towards him gently, giving her every opportunity to move away or stop him if she wanted to. He didn't know what made him do it besides that he wanted to for years and he finally had the time. Before Emily could register just how close he was, he was kissing her. He started softly, worried he might scare her off. She was frozen for a few seconds before responding, answering his lips' gentle caress. Morgan tried to go slow and not let the primal desire take over, this was something he wanted to savor.

When she didn't fight him and actually responded, the kisses became more fervent and hungry, as if any second they weren't touching was wasted. His hand traveled up from her knee, sliding up the inside of her thigh and at the last minute moving out to her hip. She gave a little moan against his lips and Morgan felt his pants begin to get tighter. His hand continued up her waist, torso, grazing the side of her breast. She made a guttural sound low in her throat. "Derek…"

That spurred him on even more. Emily, never passive, moved and straddled him where he sat on the couch. He groaned as her body rubbed against his growing hardness. Emily gave him a grin and ground her hips into him, earning another groan. He attacked her lips with his, gripping her waist tight as she rocked against him. He kissed her neck, trailing lower until his lips met the straps of her dress. His strong hand moved to her thighs, thumbing the hem of his dress which had ridden up very high when she straddled him. Emily threw her head back with a gasp as he nipped at her collarbone. Morgan decided he was done playing around. He gripped her thighs and stood, easily lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist automatically. His eyes never left hers as he carried her down the hall to his room.

He set her down in the middle of the bed before crawling over her, one arm on either side of her body. Breathing harshly, he continued his exploration of her, kissing from her jaw line down. The gasp he earned when his hand found her breast drew a growl from him. He ran his hand over her through her shirt, lightly rubbing her nipple. Her moan was the loudest yet and Morgan grinned.

"Mm, so you're a fan of nipple play, oh Emily." He ran a hand over her nipple again, causing her jerk against him. "This will be fun."

"Big talk," she managed to get out. "Gonna back it up?"

He grinned. "Oh Princess, you have no idea." Morgan took the bottom of her dress and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the side. He looked down at her black lacy panties that matched the black lace bra. His breath caught. "Damn, Emily."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. His fingers moved to her back, running down her spine until he reached the bra clasp. With a practiced flick, the clasp opened and the bra was thrown away. Emily kicked off the strappy heels and laid back down, breasts bared. He felt himself harden even more at the sight of her breasts, her hard pink nipples. Taking his time, he slowly licked around her nipple, stopping short of actually touching it. At the sound of Emily nearly whimpering, he took it in his mouth, gently rolling it with his tongue and teeth. Emily cried out and arched her back beneath him. Morgan groaned at her response, proud to cause such a reaction that her body was responding to him. He took her other breast in his hand, giving it the same treatment.

Emily was gasping, trying hard not to thrash. It was as if there was a direct line to her where his mouth was to her clit, her panties were getting wetter and wetter with each touch, every lick and tongue flick. She desperately needed to touch more of him, she pulled the tee shirt roughly over his head and ran her hands over the hard muscles of his chest. Those sit ups were well worth it. She raked her nails down his back when she felt the hardness of his erection pressing against her core through her wet panties. Morgan, resuming her previous position at her breast, reached a hand down, lightly toying with the waist of her panties. Pressing her hips up, she invited him in.

Needing no more urging, he slipped his hand further in, surprised by how wet she was already. Wet for him, he loved the reactions her got from her body. He grazed her clit, finger running over the bundle of nerves causing her to buck and cry out. He slipped a finger in easily, her core was already wet and aching for him. She cried out again when he slipped in another finger. The warmth surrounding his fingers made it hard to contain himself.

"You feel incredible," he murmured into her ear. He started a rhythm with his fingers, brushing his thumb lightly over her clit. His lips were still teasing her nipple. She was overwhelmed with the sensations coursing through her. His rhythm got faster and faster and her felt her slick walls begin to tighten. He clasped his lips around her nipple and sucked and with a final flick over her clit, she came, clenching around his hand.

"Derek!" she yelled, head thrown backwards and hands grasping at his upper arms. Waves of pleasure crashed through her and she twitched as he removed his fingers. She closed her eyes as she relearned how to breathe. There was movement and she looked down to see Morgan shrug out of her sweats and boxers. He crawled back over her, lightly probing her entrance.

"Stop teasing me," she breathed. "I want to feel you."

He groaned. "Your wish is my command, Princess," he growled. He ran his head slowly down her slit, wetting the tip of him. She pushed her hips hip, trying to encourage him. She moaned a high sound as he pushed into her, agonizingly slow, inch by inch until he was buried deep inside her. Her eyes rolled back into the back of her head at the sensation of him filling her. He gave her a minute to adjust to his size, letting the last tremors of her orgasm leave her.

"You all right?" he asked, her eyes had closed again. She gave him a weak thumbs up.

"Oh yeah," she answered breathlessly. "That was, wow."

Morgan grinned. "Oh baby, we are just getting started."

She whimpered as he pulled nearly all the way out, until just his head was inside her. "Derek…" then a scream as he pushed back in hard and fast, primal desire for the sexy woman beneath him taking over.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"No, no don't stop!"

That was all he needed to hear. He'd always guessed Emily had a love of rough sex, or maybe that's just how he had fantasized her, but he wasn't proven wrong when she angled her hips to get him even deeper inside her. "Oh god!"

Morgan thrust into her, again and again, forcing small noises from her, trying to control his own groans. Emily's legs hooked around his waist, forcing him farther into her. She screamed and he captured her lips, swallowing her cry of pleasure. She started to tense, the familiar pressure building between her legs. Morgan felt it and pounded into her even harder, reaching between their bodies and gently rubbing circles around her clit. Her inner walls began to clench, she buried her head into his shoulder, clinging to him with a death grip.

"Derek, Derek, Derek," she repeated, the only thing her brain could process. She gasped his name each time he slammed into her. "Derek!" she screamed his name as she orgasmed, her slick walls squeezing around him, pulsating with waves of pleasure. Spasms rocked through her and she writhed with each wave of the orgasm. Morgan gritted his teeth and with two more thrusts he came, buried in her to the hilt.

Panting, he collapsed on his side next to Emily who was trying to regain motor function. She looked over at him with a lazy smile, which made him laugh contentedly. He pulled her against him, kissing her gently. Reveling in the feeling over her body, he pulled her against him until they were lined up head to toe. As he ran his hand down the line of her body, his fingers memorized her every silken curve before wrapping around her, holding her close. The feeling of his breath on the back of her neck was surprisingly comforting, so was the weight of him behind her. His shoulders curved protectively around her, though he knew she'd probably kick his ass if she knew.

"So, wow," she said when she trusted her voice. She felt him chuckle behind her.

"No kidding Princess. Even better than I'd imagined." She shivered as his voice rumbled through her. "Next time we're going slower, I want to explore you more."

"Mm, next time?" she asked.

He planted a kiss behind her ear and whispered huskily in her ear," Absolutely there's a next time, and I can't wait to taste you." She made a small sound in response to his words and he gave her neck another kiss before settling against her. "Next time, Princess." It was well past 2 am when they fell asleep, still tangled together.

Emily woke with a groan only four hours later, searching for her ringing phone. She was on her side, sleeping on Morgan's chest with his arm curled around her. He growled in response to the offensive ringing. Emily reached over the edge of the bed and found the phone on the floor. The caller ID said 'Gary Larson'. With a sigh, she answered.

"Hello?" she said blearily.

"Emily, it's Gary. I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Gary, it's 6:30 in the morning. Can't it wait?" Emily muttered. Morgan opened a sleepy eye curiously.

"No," he said somewhat testily. "Look, about last night-"

"Oh, when you called me a damaged bitch?" Morgan caught on now and put his hand out for the phone. Emily was entirely too tired to deal with the cranky man on the phone so she handed it to Morgan. He wrapped his arm around her again, pulling her flush against him. She rested her head back on his chest, his steady heartbeat lulling her back into relaxation.

"Gary, right?" he said into the phone. There was a pause.

"Who's this?" Gary asked.

"That's not really the point right now. The fact is Emily's a little busy," he said, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. "In fact, I plan on keeping her busy for a very long time. Goodbye Gary." He hung up on the sputtering man and leaned down to kiss her.

"Busy, hm?" she asked against his lips.

"Mhm," he answered, fingers running up her inner thigh. She gasped as he toyed with her entrance before slowly sliding a finger into her. "Very, very busy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Part two apparently. My ideas of this being a oneshot seem to be at odds with my muse, so this will be three parts. Probably. **

Emily walked into the bullpen Monday morning a kit cheerier than the team had seen her in awhile. She greeted them and was answered with a chorus of hells and a wink and slight smirk from Morgan.

"Well, well," Rossi said, leaning on her desk. "Looks like someone had a good time this weekend. How did Friday go?"

For one wild, terrifying moment, Emily thought he was referring to her and Morgan and what they'd done, multiple times that weekend. After a few seconds of panic she remembered that Rossi had guessed last week that she had a date on Friday. "Friday was mixed," Emily said, trying to lie as little as possible. That was the trick to lying, especially to profilers, keep it simple. So, she stuck to the main story. Omission wasn't technically lying, right? "Turns out Gary's a bit of a jerk, he wouldn't be able to handle the lifestyle so I jumped ship early."

"Doesn't exactly sound like a stellar time," Rossi commented.

"Well that wasn't," Emily conceded. Damn, this was where the lying started. "But I decided not to wallow in self pity and found a new hot date." There, that technically wasn't a lie. But calling Morgan a hot date? She was starting to sound entirely too much like Garcia.

"Good for you," Rossi said. Morgan smiled slightly.

"Speaking of hot dates," Emily said, raising her voice. "I hear you found a nice brunette Friday night, Dr. Reid, how'd that go?"

"Really well actually," Reid said, sitting up a little straighter. "Her name's Sara, she's going for her PhD in English. She really enjoyed my analysis of Elizabeth Bachinsky's "Home of Sudden Service" as an exploration of small town cultures that can easily manifest all across North America."

They stared at him for a moment before Morgan clapped him on the back. "All right man. See, I told you she was looking at you."

"She invited me to a lecture at the university this Wednesday night from their renowned sociology professor on the effects of gendered family relations in urban America. We're going to get coffee after," Reid said with a slight grin.

"Don't you already have a degree in sociology?" Emily asked.

"There's not harm in going to a lecture again, maybe I'll pick up something new." No one pointed out to him that with his memory, there was no way anything he would hear would be new. Hotch came in a few minutes later saying they might have a local case and sent Morgan and Prentiss to the witness's house.

"Good eye," Emily said as they walked up the stairs to the tiny house. "How'd you know she'd be a nerd, too?"

"I had no idea," Morgan said, knocking. "She was staring at him, I just pushed him into going over to her."

"Huh," she said. "Well birds of a feather…"

She was cut off by the door opening, revealing a tiny little blind woman clutching to her cane. "What is it?" she barked. "Who's there?"

"I'm agent Morgan and my associate is Agent Prentiss. We're here to interview you over the attack you…witnessed," he said, all the while wondering what exactly she could contribute without being able to see.

As it turned out, Tabby Mills was a huge help. She remembered almost everything she heard, including the attacker repeating 'It's okay, we'll be together,' before bludgeoning the woman to death. Morgan called to tell Hotch, who confirmed what he already knew, it was a phrase used by a repeat sex offender who was recently paroled. Hotch would pass the information on to the DC metro police and they would make the arrest, case closed.

"So," Tabby said as she walked Morgan and Prentiss to the door. "How long have you two been together?"

"We've been working together for I think four years now?" he said half to Emily half to Tabby.

"About that," Emily confirmed.

"That's not what I asked, how long have you two been together?" Tabby said.

"Oh, ma'am she and I aren't…"

"You were never more than a foot away from her the entire time you were here. Agent Derek Morgan, I'm blind, I'm not stupid," Tabby said sternly.

Neither of them knew quite what to say to that so they merely thanked her and left. They were quiet for most of the hour and a half drive back to Quantico, but not uncomfortably so. Morgan had always liked that about Emily, she wasn't one of those women that needed to fill every second with chatter. She was the kind of woman who could sit with him at a baseball game without being bored and pestering him about something like shoes or asking when it would be over. Maybe they should go sometime, that'd be fun, she'd like the Chicago stadium. Wait, did he just think about bringing her to Chicago with him? Apparently so…odd, he'd never thought about bringing a woman to Chicago before. That'd involve meeting his family and-no, he cut that train of thought off before it got too far down the tracks.

"Emily?"

"Hm?" she asked, looking away from the window and focusing on him.

"Look, about this weekend…" he started.

She gave him a small sad smile. "I know," she said. "We shouldn't…"

"It'd interfere with work…" he affirmed.

"So even though it was great…"

"Oh Princess, it was amazing."

"We probably shouldn't do that again," she finished.

"Keep it platonic," he agreed. She looked back out her window as Morgan pulled into the Quantico parking lot. He negotiated the SUV into an empty spot and turned off the car but made no move to take off his seatbelt or get out of the car. Emily looked over at him quizzically.

"Derek?" she asked. His lips twitched in a slight smile at that, remembering the last time she'd been saying his name. Well, screaming it.

"I don't want that," he said. He grabbed her hand and turned fully to face her. "I don't want to do the strictly platonic work friend thing when every time I look at you, I'll think of your screaming my name. I'll see you sleeping next to me and remember the feel of just how soft you felt when you came around me. Every time I look at you, think about that and know it'll never happen again? I don't want that, Emily."

Emily's breath became increasingly ragged throughout his speech and her grip on his hand twitched, letting him know just how much his words effected her. "So," she said after a short pause. She ran her fingers lightly over his knuckles. "Am I coming over tonight?"

He gave her one of his award winning Derek Morgan smiles, squeezed her hand before letting go. "Hell yes Princess."

Work was slow for the next few hours, the only task left for them was catching up on reports from the last week. Morgan would glance up every twenty minutes or so to check the time and steal a furtive look at Emily. Once or twice she caught him looking and sent him a quirk of her lips in return. Rossi thought he saw them exchange smiles once but immediately went back to his paperwork. After all, if he didn't see anything, he didn't have to report anything.

Hotch came out of his office around six and told them all to leave. He and JJ were out in a flash, both having children to rush home to. Reid said something about grocery shopping and starting explaining how exactly celery helped the body to Rossi as they walked out. Morgan leaned on Emily's desk as she packed her things.

"So you coming over?" he asked quietly. She nodded and stood.

"Yeah, I just have to run home and change first and drop some things off," she said.

"What you're wearing is fine." He stopped short of saying it'll end up on the ground anyways, but the unsaid words hung between them. She grinned up at him.

""Still," she said as they made their way out. "I'll probably be an hour."

"See you then."

Almost exactly an hour later, Emily knocked on his door. Morgan answered and immediately wrapped her in his arms and kissed her before she could even get a word out. "Hey," he whispered against her lips.

"Hey yourself," she answered. He unwrapped himself and guided her in with a hand on her lower back. She was clad in jeans and a casual v-neck shirt, looking extremely at ease. There were boxes of Chinese food out and two beers sitting on the coffee table. "Derek Morgan, you're a fabulous man," she said as he handed her a box of fried rice.

"I think you said that last time," he teased.

"And so humble, too."He laughed. They sat in relative silence for a few minutes while they ate before something wet touched Emily's hand. "Shit!" she yelled with a jump.

"Whoa, whoa Emily it's just my dog!" Morgan promised.

"Jesus," she said, waiting for her heart to slow back down. She reached down and scratched behind the dog's ears, who wagged his tail happily with his tongue lolling out. Morgan smiled.

"Who's a good boy?" he said. The dog immediately gave a bark. "Come on," he said and led the dog through the kitchen and out the back door. Emily followed and threw some of their trash away in the kitchen garbage.

"He's cute," she said, tossing the empty containers away. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He kissed the side of her neck.

"So are you," he said. Emily gave a small laugh.

"Why Derek Morgan, you charmer," she said. He squeezed her slightly and kissed the spot right below her jaw line that he knew drove her crazy. He wasn't disappointed, she exhaled sharply, leaning back harder into him. The hands around her loosened and went to the waist of her jeans, running thumbs right inside the fabric. Goose bumps cropped up where his fingers grazed her. The soft, ivory skin was silk under his hands. He undid the button of her jeans and slow slipped in hand in. His finger grazed the side of that sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her to buck against him.

She leaned against him harder, ass grinding against the growing hardness in his pants. He bit her neck gently, running slow circle around his clit with his hand. Her satin panties were slowly absorbing more of her juices as Morgan continued his ministrations. She threw her head back over his shoulder, grabbing the kitchen counter for support.

"Derek," she moaned legs not quite wanting to hold her up anymore. Sensing this, he whirled her around to face him, lips crashing against hers. He grabbed her waist and roughly lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. He stood between her legs, their lips still connected and worked his hands under her shirt, exploring every nice of smooth skin. His hands were rough, hands that said he worked hard and wasn't soft. She loved the feeling of those hands running down her sides, over her back.

"Mm," she moaned, pulling herself closer with her long legs around his waist. In one smooth motion, he lifted the shirt over her head, dropping it onto the kitchen floor. His hands traced up her sides, cupping her breasts and running his thumbs over her nipples through the red satin bra. She gasped out, causing a growl to rise in the back of Morgan's throat. He picked her up again and carried her around the kitchen island and to the couch.

She slid to the floor between his knees, staring up at him as she worked the belt buckle, then the button and fly of his jeans. Slipping her hand into his boxers, she freed his hard dick. He hissed as she licked him from the base of his shaft slowly up to his tip. She licked a lazy circle around his head before taking him in her mouth. Morgan gripped the sides of the couch as she explored his head, tongue tracing hm. In a slow, deliberate motion she worked her way down, fighting to get every inch of him in her mouth and throat.

"Jesus, Emily," he hissed out. She sucked him down, running her tongue over his length as she moved her over mouth over him. Faster and faster until he pulled her up. "I'm not gonna last if you keep that up, baby," he said before kissing her deeply. "Get on up here." He guided her until she was laying on her back, him between her legs.

He pulled her jeans down the rest of the way, leaving her in the match red satin bra and thong. "Mm," he said, dragging a finger over the soaked fabric. "Satin thong?"

"I told you I needed to change – oh!" Her words were cut off by a soft caress over her clit. He pulled the damp thong down her toned legs and threw it over his shoulder. His fingers tips traced patterns up her inner thighs, stopping just short of where she ached to be touched. He licked her inner thighs, trailing up until his tongue met her slick folds. She jerks as his lips closed around that sensitive nub and he slid a finger inside her, feeling her soft walls. Emily closed her eyes, reveling in the gentle probing of his fingers and the massage of his tongue.

He held her thigh with his free hand, fingers clutching at her while his tongue and hand worked her closer and closer to the edge. Her dark eyes rolled back into her head, Morgan felt her body begin to tense up and he flicked him tongue faster across her clit. Emily's breaths became short gasps as the muscles between her legs began to spasm. With a final suck from Morgan, Emily was thrown over the edge. Unable to make articulate sounds, she merely gasped and nearly shrieked in pleasure. He kept his lips over the sensitive spot, finger still inside her and waited until she came down from her orgasm before adding another finger, stroking her g-spot.

"Oh god!" she yelled as a sudden unexpected wave of pleasure washed over her. Her thighs were coated with her juices now, a sight Morgan was more than happy to take in as he stared down at her. When she finally opened her eyes again, she grinned up at him, desire written all over his face.

""Like what you see?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh Princess," he said, huskily, running his hands up her thighs. "You know I do."

Grabbing her by the thighs, he pulled her to the edge of the couch. He shrugged out of his jeans and boxers, dropping them next to his shirt and her bra he'd taken off moments before. She moved down farther until her hips were at the end of the couch. He swung one of her legs over his shoulder and moved forward, slowly sheathing himself inside of her. She cried out at the sensation of him filling her up.

He began moving into her, slow strokes speeding up until he was slamming into her over and over. Emily gripped the side of the couch, high pitched noised being ripped from her throat. She arched her back and moved her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. She grabbed his forearms and pulled herself up, lips crashing against his. With a groan, he grabbed her by the hips and twirled her around, bending her over the couch. He ran his hand up her thigh, over her ass and up her back. His hardness pressed against her, pulling another groan from her throat. He pushed into her, one hand flat against her back. She moaned out his name and moved with him, each stroke bringing her closer and closer until with a scream of his name, she collapsed forward onto the couch.

The feeling of her wet core clenching around him sent Morgan over the edge and he came, finger nails digging in her upper thighs. His breath came out ragged against her back. She breathlessly moved onto the couch, Morgan crawling over her and setting most of his weight on his side, draping his upper body over hers, hand running up and down her arm.

"Mm," Emily murmured into his neck.

"You feel incredible, baby," he told her and kissed the top of her head. She laughed and jabbed an elbow gently into his ribs. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"Derek, you're amazing, but you're heavy," she said. With that, she flipped them so he was flat on his back, her laying down the middle of his body, head tucked under his chin. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he felt her heartbeat slam a rhythm against his chest.

"Amazing goes both way," he assured her. Her exposed skin was already starting to form goosebumps against him. "You cold?"

"A little," she admitted.

"We should probably move then," he said. She made no move to get off of him. "You know, moving require movement usually…"

"But damn if you're not so comfy," she said before slowly rising. He stared up at her in all her naked glory.

"Mm," he said with a grin.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked.

"You know me," he said.

"Hm," she said, turning to walk down the hall. She turned her head over her shoulder. "Coming?" He followed without a moment of hesitation. Falling asleep with Emily in his arms was the only was he wanted this day to end.

Morgan crawled into his bed behind Emily, body wrapping around her. Her body relaxed as slowly she drifted to sleep, but Morgan was still awake. He meant what he'd sad to her earlier, there was no going back now. No purely platonic friends and coworkers, no staying away from her and certainly no more trying to ignore those persistent fantasies he had about her. He'd had enough trouble with that before they sleep together. Which brought up another point, it wasn't that they'd slept together one time, past tense, it was that they were sleeping together now and he sure as hell wasn't going to give that up.

Which raised two questions. One, what were they going to do concerning their jobs? Two, what were they going to do about each other? If there was one thing Morgan didn't want Emily to be, it was an it-meant-nothing-sweep-it-under-the-rug-and-forget-it's-there fuck buddy. No, he wanted so much more than that. What, he hadn't quite figured out yet, but the standard week long 'thing' he usually had wasn't an option.

Morgan fell asleep, wrapped around Emily's warm, naked body, wondering what exactly she was thinking about in regards to the same topics as he was.


End file.
